Deadly Games Tactics: Tactics and Strategies (Afternoon Battlefield)
THE TIPS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS TUTORIAL CAN BE USED BY AMATEURS AND PROFESSIONALS ALIKE. Deadly Games is a mode where you are pitted against other players in an Arena to battle each other until there is one left standing. I am here to give you tips on how to become more better as a skilled tactician as some of you don't know anything else but to run and gun. This tutorial is for the map Afternoon Battlefield. TACTICS: WEAPONS : As you may know, you get a random weapon from a box when the battle commences. These are the tactics you should use depending on which weapon you get. Pixel Gun *As you obtain this weapon, run away and hide yourself and try to pick off enemies one at a time.* *Use uncommon dodging movements if targeted immediately or engaged with an automatic weapon head-on. Simple Shotgun *Useful for engaging targets head-on but keep using dodging movements. *Sneak up on enemies from behind when there are no other players around. Nearby enemies may have more effective weapons than yours. Alien Gun *If your approach is stealth, equip your knife in the meantime when trying to get a drop on your enemy. As this weapon is brightly colored and it glows. *Feel free to go assault with this weapon, as it has high damage. But remember to take lots of cover if you play against high leveled or more experienced players. *If your enemy does uncommon dodging movements, try to stand still and take better aim. Double Barreled Shotgun * Is the best weapon for close-range combat. Sneak up on your enemy and take the shot (but make sure that your aim is sufficient because this shotgun only has 2 shots per barrel). * If Tip#1 goes wrong and your target has spotted/opened fire at you, run and take cover to reload or face him and use dodging movements to confuse him and give yourself time to reload. * Try hiding around a corner as to pick off your enemies by surprise. * Above all, just hope not to get this weapon at the spawn point. May it rather be a pistol or a Uzi. Uzi-Uzi * Recommended for mid-range and close-range, as the weapon has a wide spread and very inaccurate when fired continuously. * As i said, the weapon slowly goes inaccurate when fired continuously, so fire in controlled bursts as not to waste ammo. * Best used when engaging from behind, as enemies take time to turn around and take aim. Simple Machine Gun * Best when engaging head-on. As this weapon kills faster than the AK-Mini (If you're a good aim. :P). * Due to its high rate of fire and low capacity, you can easily become a sitting duck if you run out of ammo by firing non-stop. Fire in controlled bursts. AK Mini * Due to its low fire rate, it is more recommended for mid-range one shots. * It also has a low damage output. So it is recommended for you to use dodging movements when engaging an enemy. * This weapon is rather noisy even if its pathetically weak, If your approach is stealth, use it when no other player is around. Otherwise, someone who may have a stronger weapon or more experienced than you can sneak up on you. Army Rifle * This is the most effective weapon in close, mid and long range combat, because of its decent damage and 4x scope. * Is suitable for all kinds of tactics, whether it be assault or stealthy. * Best used on long range. You can pick off enemies from afar, but keep in mind of other players who may hear your gunfire. Heavy Machine Gun * Is the best weapon for dealing with multiple players, as it has high capacity and good damage. * Best used when hidden behind cover, due to its low mobility. Anyone can spot and outflank you when you're out in the open. * Its best for you to reload after getting clear of enemies nearby. You may risk running out of ammo in your clip when you engage another enemy. And i know you don't want that to happen. Simple Flamethrower * Use this weapon in really close range, because in a range longer than that, it will not deal any damage. Be careful though. * This weapon can burn other players. If you have an alternative weapon, you can burn the player just by tapping the "shoot" button. However, you need to use it in really close range, as mentioned earlier, otherwise, this would be useless. Then switch to the alternative weapon and finish them off using it. * Since the reload is slow, don't consistently tap the reload button every few flames. Only reload in a less popular spot. If you are forced to reload, switch to an alternative weapon. Sniper Rifle * As soon you obtain this weapon, run and get to a safe, high leveled position (trees, roofs, hills, etc.). * Unless you are very experienced, do NOT use in close-range. It has low rate of fire, 5 shots and a very narrow crosshair that makes it hard for you to stay alive. Rather, use Tip #1. Signal Pistol * As soon as you obtain this weapon, it is best using at close to medium range. * When shooting a player, the player will most likely not die due to the Signal Pistol being a 2-shot, and since it has only one ammo per clip, you have to reload each shot when jumping and dodging left and right at the same time or at least hide in a wall. Once done reloading, shoot at the player. * Keep your bullets as accurate as you can because sometimes, the Signal Pistol is quite inaccurate. * If you are wielding both the Signal Pistol and the Sniper Rifle at the same time, look at the ground, jump then rocket jump. If you rocket jump without jumping, you will have a risk on low health or death. Also, when landing on a higher surface, try sniping players down from long range. Epilogue Thanks for reading! (Writer is StealhSOLIDUS). Category:Tutorials